1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrical relays, and more particularly to a high voltage electrical relay contactor having a reduced number of and lower cost parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical relays are used in a wide variety of applications, including in automotive, aircraft, and industrial applications, and are used for power switching applications. All electrical relays permit a relatively small voltage source to actuate a gate for larger voltage/currents.
Electrical relays, particularly high voltage electrical relays, have tended to be relatively expensive. The relatively high expense relate to deficiencies in the available designs, which include the need for relatively expensive materials, and a comparatively large number of complex parts which must be separately manufactured and assembled.
For example, past electrical relays have included armatures with multiple contact points made of expensive materials, such as silver, in lieu of copper or brass, for example. While increasing the number and/or size of the points of contacts and/or the conductance of the materials used can all improve the electrical flow characteristics through the electrical relay contactor, these solutions all result in greater expense, and do not necessarily add to the mechanical and electrical reliability of these devices.
There accordingly remains a need for a new design for an electrical relay contactor which has fewer parts, that is made of less expensive materials, and that can be more easily and quickly assembled.
One object of the invention is to provide a new design for a modular electrical relay contactor that is easily and quickly assembled from relatively few parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new design for a modular electrical relay contactor that is made from relatively low cost components, and in which modular units can be ganged together to provide for multi-phase switching.
A further object of the invention is to provide a modular electrical relay contactor that is reliable over a wide variety of conditions, and which assures that synchronous switching between the plurality of modules.
These and other objects of the inventions are achieved by providing a new design of modular single pole, double throw electrical relay contactor in which a moveable contactor is carried by a modular receptacle designed with the receptacle of an adjacent electrical relay contactor.
To provide for a lower material and assembly costs, a small number of non-conducting and metallic units can be quickly screwed and/or slipped together. This feature simplifies assembly, reduces costs, and improves the quality.